


Not One But Two

by mallabyway



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Saving the World, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallabyway/pseuds/mallabyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarabi and Seorsia are a bit of a duo at Clan Lavellan. They are sisters...adopted sisters. They also have personalities that would be considered polar opposites.</p><p>When they both are volunteered to go study humans at the Conclave, neither of them expected to receive the anchor.<br/>So how do BOTH of them become an Inquisitor?<br/>As well as manage to fall in love and make life changing decisions?<br/>How do two girls who are nothing alike help bring peace to all of Thedas, once again?</p><p>Note;; A plot written by a friend of mine and I. c:</p><p>[[DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT BEATEN THE GAME. THERE ARE SPOILERS]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarabi, a dual wielding rogue, is not very liked in Clan Lavellan. Being an adopted member, she was raised by Seorsia and her father. She is considered one of the stronger members, but with her lack of social skills, lack of willing to bond, and intimidating personality, a lot of Lavellan dont appreciate her.Seorsia is the First of the clan, but she doesnt take her duty very seriously. She is very much adored in the clan, however, and is bubbly and knows how to play a manipulative game. She believes she gets what she wants and tries to avoid any extreme amounts of danger.
> 
> When Sarabi is volunteered to go to the Conclave, she drags her sibling with her. But neither of them expected to stay after it was over..neither of them expected for their lives to change.
> 
> (Takes place before, during and slightly after Conclave breach)

"Would you do me the honor of being my bond?"

 Her pale fingers stopped, tangled in her platinum hair. What did she just overhear? Sarabi looked up and above the bush she was hiding behind and saw the little blonde and a taller elf with big green eyes and ash brown hair. Surprise there. Another request for a bond. Seorsia definitely had these men going at believing she was interested in them. She never took their culture seriously...well. Her culture. Sarabi rolled her piercing dark eyes and slumped back down behind the bush, finishing her massive half braid and settling it on her left shoulder. She then ran her fingers through the other side of her hair which was free and sat on her right shoulder.

"Oh...no...I'm sorry. I just can't see that sort of life for me right now." Ahh. Classic rejection.

"But I thought you-" Without another word, the male elf turned around and stormed off.

Seorsia gave a brief giggle, clutching her staff. Once she was sure the male elf was gone, Sarabi grabbed her dual daggers and stood up, sliding them into their sheathes. She gave her younger sibling a disappointed look, which was only reciprocated with a cheeky grin. Sarabi scoffed before storming back to the camp.

Twirling a small flame around her fingers, Seorsia followed Sarabi after a few minutes, letting space come between them. Humming, she felt fantastic, knowing she was so adored by all these suitors...well...until she stepped into camp and saw the Keeper making an announcement.

Sarabi stood in the back, crossing her arms and listening. A meeting at the conclave was happening? And they needed someone to study humans? Seorsia shuddered at the thought of leaving camp. She had everyone wrapped around her finger and she was their First! No way could she leave now.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Keeper Deshanna called. It grew completely silent..and suddenly the shuffling and the clinking of armor and feet rose as everyone turned toward Sarabi. Realizing what was going on, she stood up straight looked back at all of them, scrunching her eyebrows in bitter surprise. Pursing her lips, she looked at the Keeper who seemed relieved it was her leaving of all people.

As if she couldn't contain it, Seorsia settled her hands on her stomach, her staff leaning on her inner elbow, and she let out a huge burst of laughter. Of course it'd be her! Whatever anyone could do to get her out of camp! Even if she did get the most done, she had such a sour attitude.

Sarabi looked at Seorsia and had to refrain from letting a smirk wipe onto her face. With her raspy voice, she called back, "I'm afraid I will refuse to go unless...Seorsia comes with me."

Whispers rose and Seorsia stopped laughing immediately, looking back at Sarabi with a huge glare. "What?"

"I suppose...it would be good for our First to study humans as well. If no one else will go in your stead, Sarabi, then Seorsia may go with you," their keeper stated.

The whitenette crossed her arms, "With all due respect, Keeper Deshanna, I believe I was volunteered by everyone else in clan Lavellan." With that she stormed to their home, Seorsia stomping after her.

"What was that about?!" Seorsia tossed her staff onto the ground and crossed her arms.

Sarabi was already packing her bag, looking at her, "Shouldn't have laughed."

"Really? How mature of you."

"How mature of you is it to mock the culture of bonding?"

"That's not fair, Sarabi! You can't punish me for that! Its not like you're interested in it!"

"Seorsia, you've done it too many times now. Time to get you out of camp."

Their father stepped in, his emotions torn with both pride and dismay. "Both of my little girls are leaving me."

"Da, I dont want to go!" Seorsia huffed, her blonde locks falling onto her face.

Her father hugged her, "You'll learn so much. I'm so proud of you for going with Sarabi."

"She's terrible to travel with! All the hunters tell me!"

Sarabi stopped and gripped her bag. She might have been the best hunter..but she made a lot of demands out of the rest of them so they could keep up..and no one liked it. Especially since she was an outsider. Closing her eyes, she took a breath and made sure not to let her insecurities pin at her. "They're terrible and the clan will starve in the winter if they dont get their act together."

"See?!" Seorsia pleaded.

Laughing, he walked over to Sarabi and took her hands, stopping her from her packing, pulling her so she faced him. "A caretaker when no one asked you to be. You worked so hard to prove your worth, when you had nothing to prove. You'll always be my daughter, even if not by blood."

A small smile cracked on her face, "Thank you, Da. I really appreciate it. But we both know I was never truly a Lavellan. This is the perfect opportunity to figure out where I belong."

Seorsia tossed her hand in the air, "What about me?! Hello? "

Sarabi looked passed their father and at her, "I'll make sure you're home before I leave."

Both packed and ready to go, Sarabi said good bye to their father while Seorsia waved good bye to her many admirers, as well as their Keeper. They both mounted on their Harts and began to make their way south to Fereldan.

 

///

 

Tying their Harts to a thin tree, Sarabi began to walk up to the Conclave. Seorsia sighed, "Are you sure people are even coming? We look like we're the first ones here!" Stopping at the top of a hill, Sarabi looked out onto Haven and tightened her lips, suddenly nervous with the mass amounts of people walking toward them.

"Does that answer your question?" She replied bluntly, turning to continue to the sacred house.

Seorsia's eyes widened, "Whoa! There's so many of them?! How do we study _all_ of them?"

"We figure out who the important ones are," the whitenette held out her hand to the blonde, helping her to step over rocks and other ledges. Her hand was so pink compared to hers. Sarabi frowned and receded her hand as soon as she could, bringing it back to her side. 

Arriving and stepping into the Conclave, the girls looked around, awestruck. Seorsia began to run down the halls, calling out her name and listening to it echo. Sarabi followed her silently, suddenly feeling the need to be on alert. "Seorsia...we need to hide somewhere before they all arrive- " 

"Now is the hour of our victory!"

Her heart sank. That was not a pleasant voice. "Seorsia!" she hissed, her voice dropping as she crouched down, feeling the need to stealth. She shuffled around the corner to find her peeking through a door. 

"Keep the sacrifice still." _Sacrifice?_

Seorsia covered her mouth with her hands and stepped back.

"Someone, help me!"

The blonde looked at the rogue, eyes wide. She didnt know what was taking over her, but Seorsia felt..if she didnt do something then this creature would do..would bring harm to Thedas. Sarabi shook her head, holding her hand up, but before she knew it Seorsia had shoved the doors open, "What's going on here?!" she demanded, her bubbly voice not sounding as intimidating as she had hoped.

Sarabi quickly got up and chased after her, grabbing her shoulders. 

The woman in holy attire had taken her chance and smacked the green glowing object out of the.. _man-creature's_ hand. A drive still taking over her, Seorsia quickly ran to grab for it.

"Seorsia, _no!_ " Sarabi attempted to shove her aside, but they had both grabbed the orb. Before either could let go, they felt a force drive through them, feeling as though the orb was stuck to them. Suddenly in immense amounts of pain, both of the girls released a screech of pain and collapsed, blacking out.

///

Releasing a small moan, her head felt like it had been stabbed or something. Not that she knew what it was like to be stabbed. Hopefully. Was she dead? No. Definitely not. Seorsia slowly flittered her eyes open, then suddenly sat up, looking around. Realizing she couldnt move her arms around, she looked down and frowned at the shackles around her wrists. Wait..shackles? Another moan sounded the room and she looked over, "Sarabi! Sarabi wake up!"

The whitenette stirred before slowly sitting up, "My head.." she sounded, cringing.

"Sarabi, where are we?" Seorsia pleaded, her eyes watering.

Sarabi's eyes widened, connecting what she had just said and looked around, " _What..?_ "

Then the door swung open and a hooded red-head and a sun-kissed warrior entered the damp room.


	2. Sarabi's First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After gaining some of Cassandra's trust, the girls agreed to go to the Breach and attempt to seal it for the first time.
> 
> Along this path, Sarabi meets Solas. An encounter she'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but it starts something c; winkwonk

"Who's fighting?" Sarabi asked, walking up icy steps, listening to the sound of swords clanking, spells being casted, and battle cries.

"You'll see soon. We must help them," Cassandra replied, a drop of worry in her tone. 

Arriving, Sarabi quickly noted a dwarf, elf, and a few soldiers fighting...twisted creatures. Slipping into a stealth, she quickly helped the dwarf.

Seorsia clung to her staff quietly, feeling as though she felt out of place. All these people we instinctively going into combat and yet...she felt the urge to run. Then she saw the mage casting spells and..he seemed _so strong_. Bringing a ball of fire, she threw one at the creature that he was targeting, smiling as he got a nod in thanks. Sarabi finished off the creature by the dwarf with Cassandra. Once it was clear, she felt her hand being pulled, "Quickly, before more come through!"

" _What-_ " She didn't even have time to pull away when her hand felt drawn to the green shard floating above them...was it a shard? No. It was.. _changing_.

"Just as I thought! We need both of you!" 

Sarabi glanced behind her to see Seorsia stopping in her tracks. What if this killed her?!

"We cannot sit here and fight these creatures all day!" the lenky elf called to her. Seorsia gripped her staff before hesitantly walking over, her hand suddenly being pulled next to Sarabi's.

Together, the green mass shriveled and disappeared.

Seorsia took her hand away and Sarabi stood to look at hers, then brought her piercing black gaze to the apostate. "What did you do?"

" _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours. In fact, both of yours."

The blonde looked at her hand behind Sarabi, "You mean this?"

"Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hands...I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that opened in the Breach's wake...and it seems I was correct."

Cassandra stepped in, "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself."

The apostate glanced at her, then held his hands together, "Possibly...it seems you two hold the key to our salvation."

Sarabi felt her face get warm, her expression suddenly growing shy. Seorsia's eyes widened. Was she.. _blushing_?

After introductions with Varric, and the observation of Cassandra's bitterness towards him, the elf mage stepped towards them.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see that you both still live."

Oh...he kept us alive. Sarabi glanced at Seorsia, who was looking at her with wide eyes. They both didnt realize how _badly_ these..green marks on their hands was consuming them already. 

"My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle Mage."

Seorsia rolled her eyes and Sarabi suddenly found herself interested, "That's commendable."

Solas looked at her, a little surprised, but eventually smiled, "Thank you."

Once introductions where over, Seorsia began to walk with Cassandra and the rest of them, continuing on their way to the Breach.

Sarabi took a moment to herself, looking at the mark on her hand..no. Looking at just her hand. _He touched it._ Without a second thought. and he genuinely _looked_ at her. She knew he was just being friendly but..no one ever- She clenched her hand and frowned. Seorsia was a priority now. Close the damn Breach, then get her safely home.


End file.
